


Passionfruit Bubble Gum

by bugmcsnug



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Switching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmcsnug/pseuds/bugmcsnug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been secretly crushing on each other for months but unfortunately, as they go to different high schools, their only contact is from across the store while Jared works his checkout and Jensen restocks vegetables. This is the story of what happens when they finally manage to hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionfruit Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY POSTED TO LIVE JOURNAL ON 13.05.2012**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings:**   Underage (both 17, fully consensual, established relationship), sexual fumbling and experimentation (including rimming and bare-backing), switching, schmoop, and bad language (also minor use of a homophobic slur).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Complete and utter fiction, the product only of my overactive imagination. The boys belong to themselves. No harm is intended and no profit is made.
> 
> **Authors Note:**  This is my first attempt at dirty porn and is based on [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/58929.html?thread=16685873#t16685873) from the spnkink-meme. It might actually be the sweetest prompt ever. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> **Feedback:** is appreciated.
> 
>  

  


**(How ‘bout them apples?)**

Jared Padalecki lived in a medium-sized town. There were beautiful beaches, four high schools, several fast food joints, and two main places to work if you wanted an afterschool job: Supermarket A, or Supermarket B.

Luckily for the 17 year old, he had managed to score himself a job a Supermarket A, which was a lot flasher than B, and had way less annoying customers. But the clientele weren’t the best thing about being a checkout boy at Supermarket A. No, the very best thing about Jared’s part-time job was Jensen Ackles, the most beautiful boy in the world, and current member of the fresh produce team.

Working with Jensen at the supermarket had Jared completely twisted in knots. He was infatuated with the other boy, had been from the moment he’d walked in the door and laid eyes on him across the store. Jensen, with his 6 foot height, dirty blond hair, emerald green eyes, and _freckles,_ made the navy blue and mint green uniform look like it had strolled straight off a catwalk.  Unfortunately for Jared though, the only time he ever got to spend breathing the same air as Jensen, and subsequently nurturing his massive crush, was during the hours of 4-9 Tuesday and 1 to 8 Saturday.  

Jared had never regretted his parents sending him to Gibson Boy’s High, but as he stood at his checkout on Saturday night subtly ogling Jensen’s broad shoulders as they moved lettuces, Jared considered the possibility that his parent’s choice might actually have been the worst decision in the history of all decisions. _‘If only I’d gone to Linton’_ he lamented internally, _‘then I could have at least been friends with Jensen.’_

“Jared! You’re staring again. Jesus, you are so obvious! Why don’t you just ask him out already? You’re hot, he’s fucking gorgeous. Like seriously, you two would make the best couple.” The exasperated voice of Jared’s best friend Sandra McCoy broke through his Jensen-induced haze.

“Whatever! I am so not obvious, Sands. Jensen barely even knows I exist. We’ve only had like four proper conversations since I started here. And how long have I been here? 8 months! And besides even if he was gay, which hello! Jensen really isn’t gay, why would he want to go out with a dork like me?” Jared vented at his tiny friend. He figured at this stage he was destined to die a lonely old virgin. Sometimes being a gay teenager in Gibson was incredibly frustrating for Jared, and every now and again he just had to be dramatic about it.

“Get over yourself, Jared. You’ve been following Jensen around like an overgrown puppy for ages. He knows you exist. And you aren’t a dork, _or a loser_ , you big freak. I wish you wouldn’t stay stuff like that.” Sandy punched him hard in the arm before turning back to her own checkout.

Jared stood there rubbing his dead limb, wondering how it was that someone who was only 5 feet tall and a hundred pounds wet could hit so hard. Girls confused the crap out of him sometimes.

“Besides”, she tossed back over her shoulder with an evil smirk, “how exactly is it that you know Jensen’s straight, Jay?”

The look she gave him made Jared think that Sandy knew something juicy about the other boy, and he was suddenly determined to get it out of her.

***

Jared had finally reached his breaking point. It was the middle of another Saturday evening shift and Jensen was restocking the apples. But it wasn’t the way his muscles rippled under his shirt that had Jared preoccupied, instead it was the pair of black-framed glasses Jensen had perched on his nose.

_“It’s not fair!”_ he whined at Sandy when she had packaged up the last of her customer’s groceries. “Why does he have to be so perfect? I just can’t take it anymore. I think I need to quit, or move to Timbuktu because he’s doing my fucking head in. Walking around all gorgeous like he his…and you! You won’t tell me what you know about him either.” Jared couldn’t help stomping his foot like a three year old. Sandy had resolutely refused to share anything about Jensen with him, even after he’d tried bribing her with a mountain of her favourite candy.

“Oh. My. God! You big whiney baby. You think Jensen is doing your head in? Let me tell you something Jared Padalecki, you are damn lucky I love you right now, otherwise I’d be punching your head in.” Jared flinched at Sandy’s words, trying to work out if she was being serious or not. He suspected she was. “Give me your phone. Now, Jared!”

“What do you want with my phone?” he asked suspiciously, eye-balling his friend.

“I’m giving you Jensen’s cell phone number so you can man the fuck up and ask him out already.” Sandy snatched his phone away and started punching in numbers.

“Wha…What? Sands, how do you just happen to magically have Jensen Ackles’ phone number?”

“Jared, you are so dense sometimes. One, you aren’t my only friend. Two, I don’t just _magically_ have Jensen’s number. You know how my mom is always talking about her best friend Donna? Yeah, well that same Donna is Jensen’s mother. We’ve known each since kindergarten. And thirdly Jared, before you start moaning some more, the reason I didn’t tell you all of this when you asked is because I thought if I kept quiet about it you might eventually grow some balls and actually talk to Jensen yourself.”

“But…but I’ve never seen you say more than hi to him” Jared spluttered, unable to believe what his _so called best friend_ was saying.

“Jared you’ve only ever seen me and Jensen together in the same place while we’re at work. Of course we don’t talk much here. Plus we go to different schools. Just like you and me, doofus.” Sandy gave him a bright smile, looking very pleased with herself.

Jared glared back at her, contemplating ways to find a new best friend, until out of the corner of his eye he caught Jensen bending over to pick up some more apples, his pants clinging tightly to his ass. And really that was all the motivation Jared needed. Sandy was forgiven and he would definitely be using Jensen’s number.                                                                                                           

***

Jared was sitting in his correspondence French class on Wednesday afternoon, chewing passionfruit bubble gum, and wallowing in a giant vat of unrequited Jensen-love. Despite all of the intentions he’d had since Saturday he just hadn’t been able to take that final step and call his crush. He was so terrified that Jensen wouldn’t want to talk to him; would hang up on him or laugh at him.  He knew he was being ridiculous, but it was a huge deal and he didn’t want to get his heart broken by the boy of his dreams.

Staring at the gum packet resting on his desk, past-participles long forgotten, Jared was suddenly struck by inspiration. _‘Passion!’_ he thought. _‘Why the hell didn’t I think of this before?’_ Quickly grabbing his phone from his bag he scrolled down to Jensen’s name, typing out a new message and hitting send before he could talk himself out of it.

_[What’re you up to? I’m sitting in French, eating passionfruit gum and thinking of you. Do you like passionfruit? ;-)]_

Jared left the message unsigned and tucked his cell into his pocket, praying it would alert him to a reply before the end of the period.

***

Jensen Ackles was sitting down at the beach eating his lunch when he felt his phone vibrating against his leg. Opening the cell he expected to see a message from one of his best friends asking him why he’d skipped out of school.

  _[What you’re up to? I’m sitting in French, eating passionfruit gum and thinking of you. Do you like passionfruit? ;-)]_

“Huh.” Jensen didn’t recognise the number and he wracked his brain for who might have sent him such a random message. Eventually he realised it was probably just a misdirected text.

_[Sorry, think you might have the wrong number :-)]_

Not a minute later his phone buzzed for a second time.

_[No, I definitely have the right number…]_

“Okaaay” Jensen muttered to himself. “This is weird!”

_[Who is this?]_

_[It’s a secret…if I tell you, you might stop texting me back. So…passionfruit? ;-P]_

The repeated mention of passionfruit triggered something in the back of Jensen’s mind. _‘Jared. He’s always eating that fruity shit…but why would the hottest guy on the planet be texting me?’_

Jensen had been lusting after Jared Padalecki for months. In fact the chance to get in some quality day-dreaming time was one of the reasons he was currently sitting alone in the cold sand, instead of eating in the cafeteria with Chris and Steve. Jared was amazing and every time he smiled his whole face lit up, displaying dimples that Jensen would give anything to lick. He was really tall too, and even though Jensen hadn’t been with anybody before, and was convinced he’d never get laid, he often lost himself in the fantasy of what it would be like to have Jared spread out under him, or on top of him.

Jensen sighed loudly. His crush was getting beyond a joke, and someone like Jared would never want him, so he knew he had to get over it. He was only 17 after all, and there was plenty of time to find someone else. ‘ _Unless…no way?’_ Jensen fumbled for his phone and hit “Call Sender”. It rang and rang, and just when he was about to give up, the anonymous person answered.

“Hello?” It _was_ Jared. Jensen was struck completely dumb. “Hello? Jensen? It’s Jared, from work? I’m so sorry about the texts! Please don’t be mad at me, I just really wanted to talk to you because I like you so much but I didn’t know how and Sandy, you know Sandy? Of course you do. Anyway, she gave me your number…um fuck.”

Jensen snapped out of his fog at Jared’s words. “You like me? Like, _like like me?_ ” He asked, sounding like a complete moron.

“Yes?” Jared whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. “I’m sorry. I’ll um ask at work if I can change my shifts so you won’t have to see the _faggot_ again.” Jensen cringed Jared’s heart-breaking choice of words.

“Woah! Jared, hey! Fuck man, don’t use that word. Jesus! I don’t think that about you. I’m just kind of blown away. I like you too Jared, a lot. I just had no idea…I thought you might be in love with Sandy or something…” Jensen trailed off.

“Sandy?” Jared laughed loudly. “Wait…Jensen, did you say you like me too?”

“Yes?” Jensen echoed Jared’s earlier affirmative.

“Oh. Wow! I didn’t think you were you know… So um anyway, do you maybe wanna go to that party with me on Stanley Road at the weekend? If you wanted we could go after work?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool. Do you even know whose house it’s at?”

“No? But it’s not like it really matters, right? I heard it was someone from GGHS, and it’ll be fun. Do you drink? I can get my mum to buy us something to take. She’s really cool like that, says she’d rather know what I was drinking and how much of it than find me dead outside the house in the morning.” Jared rambled excitedly in Jensen’s ear.

Jensen glanced down his lap, a smile on his face until he caught sight of his watch. “Oh shit! Jared I’m so late for 4th period! I gotta go. But I could call you later?”

“Okay Jen! Um, I’ll talk to you tonight.”

“Bye Jared.” Jensen hung up his phone, feeling a like he was floating. Jared liked him and they were going on a date. His non-existent love life had just gotten a whole lot better.

**  
(Jared and Jensen sitting in a tree)**

Jared had been going out with Jensen for two and a half weeks now, and he’d never been happier, or hornier. After a fun time at the Stanley Road party, but a disastrous first kiss (due to being inadvertently hot-boxed) they’d decided that they just needed to spend more time together, and get in lots of practice making out. It was one of Jared’s favourite activities, and he was extremely committed to the cause. Every chance he got he’d pin Jensen up against a wall, to the door of his car, underneath him on the couch, wherever there was a flat surface basically, and suck on his boyfriends plush bottom lip.

Right now he had Jensen pressed to the cherry tree in his back yard. His parents were inside watching golf and Jared knew they wouldn’t be moving from the couch for at least another 3 hours. Taking advantage of this situation he ran his tongue up Jensen’s neck, finding the sensitive spot underneath the other boy’s jaw and latching on to suck a new hickey into his pale skin. Jensen moaned and moved his hands down to grasp at Jared’s ass, pulling their groins together. They hadn’t gone too far yet, mainly sticking to kissing and touches over clothes, but Jared knew he definitely wanted more.

“Jen” he breathed softly against his boyfriend’s ear, rubbing his hand over Jensen’s crotch, “Can I…?”

“Mmmm, yeah Jay, want you to. Me too?” Jensen turned his head, catching Jared’s lips in a wet kiss and cupping Jared’s bulging hard-on. He responded eagerly, his tongue flicking confidently into Jensen’s mouth.

Jared felt Jensen’s hand fumbling with the buttons on his pants and he reached down to help his boyfriend undo them. He returned the favour, Jensen’s loose jeans dropping indecently low on his hips, only held up the curve of his ass and the tree behind him. Jared groaned at the sight of the flushed cock peeking over Jensen’s waist band.

“Fuck” he choked out, pushing the other boy’s pants further down. He wrapped his hand tightly around Jensen’s erection and circled his thumb around the leaking head, smearing pre-cum down along heated skin.

“Oh god…fuck…just like that Jared. Don’t stop…” Jensen panted against his collar bone, his hand working into Jared’s shorts, stroking quick and hard.

“Jen…I’m not gonnna…” Jared was so turned he thought he might combust, quite literally and he would have been so embarrassed about it if he couldn’t feel the way Jensen was starting to fall apart too, his balls pulling up to meet Jared’s hand on the down-stroke. ‘Jen? Kiss me? Don’t wanna…without you”

“God…yes”, Jensen reached up with his free hand, tugging on Jared’s long hair and fusing their mouths together.

It was all Jared needed. He closed his eyes, hot shivers running through his lower body as he started to come in his boyfriend’s hand, spunk spilling over to drip on Jensen’s flat belly. He vaguely felt trembling, opening his eyes in time to see Jensen orgasm, his come mixing with Jared’s. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Hey Jen?” Jared pulled Jensen to his chest, the other boy laying a soft kiss on his chin. “We can totally add that to our list of things to practice, right?”

                                                                                               

  
( **Just promise me you’ll be safe?)**

After 7 weeks together Jensen’s mom and dad had decided that Jared could spend the night, in Jensen’s room, _in his bed_ . Jared’s parents had readily agreed, saying that they’d rather know where the boys were than see them arrested for public indecency. Both boys had talked about how they weren’t ready to actually sleep together yet, but that didn’t mean their parents were clued into that fact. Consequently when Jensen had picked his boyfriend up earlier that evening, he’d had to suffer through an incredibly awkward discussion with Jared’s momma about how to practice safe _gay_ sex. Jared had almost run for the hills when his mother handed him a box of condoms, and Jensen would have found it the funniest thing ever if he hadn’t have been so mortified by that fact that the condoms were magnum-sized. Not that Jensen was a small guy, but Jared’s mother clearly had some kind of preconceived idea about who would be topping in their relationship.

Right now though, the idea of pitching and catching was the farthest thing from Jensen’s mind. With Jared straddling his lap, grinding their stiff cocks together, Jensen’s coherent thoughts were strictly limited to _‘Yes.’ ‘Jay.’ ‘Harder.’ ‘ Right there.’ ‘ Fuck, I’m gonna cum in my pants… again.’_

“Jen, can I blow you?” Jared stopped the rolling motion of his hips and Jensen outright whimpered. Although whether it was at the loss of movement or Jared’s question, he couldn’t actually tell.

“Are you sure babe?” Jensen really, really wanted it, but it would be the most they’d ever done.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve been wanting to for ages, and you know we should probably put these to good use.” Jared snagged the box of condoms off Jensen’s bedside table, dumping the contents onto his comforter.

Jensen eyed the 12 packages spread across his bed, then smirked at his boyfriend. “Shit Jay, just how many blow jobs are you planning on giving me tonight?”  

 ***

“So much for being safe” Jensen giggled. Jared just scowled at him, an ice pack pressed carefully to his swollen mouth.

“See if I ever attempt to blow you again” his boyfriend pouted pathetically.

“Awwww! Come on baby, it is kind of funny. I mean who knew you were _that_ allergic to latex?” Jensen knew he should be more sympathetic, but it was just too damn hilarious.

“Jen, we’re at the fucking hospital! We were supposed to be spending the night together…I just wanted it to be nice for you.” Jensen watched in horror as Jared started to cry, tears spilling over his puffy red cheeks.

“Shit. Jared, Jay? I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, I shouldn’t have laughed at you.” Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared’s waist in apology. God, he felt guilty. He was such a prick sometimes and his boyfriend really didn’t deserve it.

“It hurts Jen. My mouth is so sore and all I wanted to do was suck you off then sleep in your arms. Is it always going to be like this? Will I always screw things up? How the hell are we supposed to have sex? We can’t end up here every time we try something!”

 Jensen kissed Jared’s temple. “We can always get those latex free condoms…or, um, well it’s not like either of us have ever been with anybody else before, so maybe we don’t even need them? I only ever want to be with you Jay.”

“You can’t know that for sure Jen. What if you meet someone else? We’re only 17.” Jared mumbled into his neck, and Jensen could feel how painfully hot his boyfriend’s face was.

“Never gonna happen, I promise. Can’t you tell how much I love you?”

Jensen let Jared struggle out of his arms. “You love me?!”

“Of course I do…I have for a while now. I’ve just been trying to find the right time to say it…which admittedly, maybe now isn’t exactly the right time…but I’m such a dick and I want you to know…” Jensen trailed off, looking at Jared expectantly.

“Huh. I guess I kind of love you too, Jen.” Jared snuggled tiredly back into his side.

“Duh! That’s because I’m irresistible. Now, why don’t I go find the doctor and see if I can take you home? My parents are probably worried, and I really want to get to that part of the night where you fall asleep in my arms.”

*******

One week later found Jared sprawled out on the couch with a shirtless Jensen, his parents out for the day at a golfing tournament. His mouth had fully healed and he was currently putting it to good use nibbling on his boyfriend’s ear lobe.

“You know, we have the house to ourselves for the day. My folks won’t be back until at least 3…maybe we could try again?” Jared grinned at Jensen, the unfortunate latex incident not having squashed his desire to make Jensen come using just his mouth.

“No condoms this time?” Jensen jolted with arousal, the hard line of his dick feeling like a brand against Jared's hip.

“ _Definitely_ no condoms” Jared pulled them both up, rearranging Jensen so he was sitting back against the couch cushions, before sinking down onto his knees. He reached for the waist band of Jensen’s jeans and flicked the button open, quickly working his pants and boxers off. Once he had his boyfriend completely naked, Jared paused to admire the way Jensen’s dick was already leaking against his stomach.

“So fucking gorgeous, Jen”, he breathed across the wet head, snaking his tongue out to taste the pre-cum.

“Jared? Jensen? Are you home boys?” Jared’s mother called from the hallway, startling both of them into action. They’d been so lost in each other that neither had heard the car pull in the driveway, or the front door open.

“OH FUCK. Jensen! My parents!” Jared pulled his mouth from Jensen’s cock and leapt up at exactly the same time Jensen scrambled forward to grab his jeans from around his ankles.

“Oomph! My nose!” Jensen wailed, pants forgotten as he grabbed his face.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Shit. Jen!” Jared dropped back to his knees with a thud. “I am so sorry!”

“What on earth is going on in…?” Jared’s father came into the lounge, words dying abruptly at the sight of both boys hunched over, Jensen clearly in pain and _very naked_.

“I fink I roke my shnoze.” Jared carefully pulled Jensen’s jeans up for him, trying to make him a little more decent in front of his dad.

“Gerry?” Jared’s mom flew into the room behind his dad. “Oh god, Jensen! Honey, what happened?”

“When you guys called out we got a fright and…I um, I accidentally kneed him in the face”, Jared blushed, unable to look at his parents. He also didn’t want to take his eyes off his bleeding boyfriend.

“And what exactly were you doing that you didn’t hear us coming in?”

“I really think you don’t want to know sweetheart.” Jared’s dad deflected the question, winking at him with barely concealed amusement.

“Thate to innerupsh mut do you fink I coush go to fa hopishal?” Jensen moaned, blood seeping through his fingers. As he helped Jensen stand up and straighten his clothes, Jared wanted to cry. This was the second time in a week they needed to visit the emergency room, all because he clearly sucked at giving head.

 

  
**(You can do it, put your back into it)**

It was Linton High’s Spring Fling, and Jared was his date. It had been kind of embarrassing having to ask the school for permission to bring an outside student, but when the principal had discovered Jensen’s partner was another male, she’d been all for it. Apparently, Principal Ferris had explained to Jensen, it would be excellent publicity for the school, demonstrating to the community that they were inclusive and non-discriminatory. Jensen hadn’t given two fucks about the politics however, only really wanting to go the dance so he could dress in a tux and grind up against his boyfriend in public.   

Jensen was buzzing with excitement, heavy bass thrumming through his bones as he moved his hips in tandem with his boyfriend.

“Jared? Do you wanna get out of here? I’ve got a surprise for us…” Jensen turned Jared in his arms and plastered himself to the taller boy’s back, his erection pressing against Jared’s ass.

‘What sort of surprise?” Jared’s voice sounded breathy with arousal from all the dirty dancing they’d been doing.

“One I think you’ll like…” Jensen reached into his pocket to snag the key he’d hidden away earlier that evening. “I got us a hotel room… a whole night just to ourselves. No parents to worry about Jay, just you, me, and a California King.”

“Fuck, screw the rest of the dance. Let’s go!” Jared spun around and pulled him into a wet kiss, tongue briefly thrusting into his mouth before he stepped away again. “Shall we continue this in that hotel room of yours?”

***

“Jen, this is amazing! How did you afford a room this fancy?” Jared looked around in awe, taking in the huge bed and catching a glimpse of a giant shower through the bathroom door.

“My parents…they kind of went in with me. Mom said her and Dad had never seen me happier and wanted to do something nice for us.” Jared watched as Jensen flushed, as sweet smile on his face.

“Your parents are _awesome!_ I can’t believe they’d do this for us…” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and buried his face into Jensen’s neck feeling overcome.

“They really like you Jared and they know how much I love you.” Jared felt Jensen running his hands up and down his back, lightly tugging at his dress shirt. “Shower with me Jay?”

“Oh hell yes!” They had been banned from taking showers together after Jensen’s little sister had walked in on them jerking each other off.

Jared raced towards the bathroom, flinging his jacket to the floor and nearly tripping on his shoes as he tried to flick them off. He heard Jensen snort, trying desperately not to laugh.

Turning the water to hot, Jared watched as his now completely naked boyfriend strolled into the room, half-hard cock swinging proudly. He nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight.

“Jesus fuck, Jen. You’re so fucking gorgeous. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you…I’m gonna lick every single freckle I can find…” Jared knew he was rambling like a bad porn star, but he just couldn’t help it.

Jensen leered back at him. “Nah-ah Jay, not if I’m the one licking you…”

***

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jared knew that the warm water probably felt delicious, but right now he was so distracted by the pattern Jensen’s tongue was drawing on this back, that a freaking bomb could go off in the room next door and he doubted he’d even flinch.

“Mmmm…” he moaned, shifting forward to rest his forearms against the cooler tiles, his ass tilting out with the movement.

“Jared, hold like that for me” Jensen whispered against his wet skin, barely loud enough to be heard over the running water. Jared nodded in response, hoping his boyfriend had noticed.

Jared was aware of Jensen crouching behind him and firmly palming his ass cheeks apart, but it was all the warning he got before suddenly Jensen’s mouth was sucking his hole, plush lips sealed tightly against the muscle. Jared barely contained a scream at the sensation of his boyfriend’s tongue working inside of him, and he shivered with pleasure at the feeling of spit running over his balls. Jensen just hummed and continued slurping enthusiastically at the dark furl.

“Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck!” He chanted, his ass rocking back to meet Jensen’s face. Jared’s cock was so hard he thought he might come untouched, and when Jensen worked a finger in beside his tongue, that was it. Jared grunted loudly, come shooting over the wall of the shower while his body spasmed violently.

It took several minutes for Jared to finishing coming, and when he finally stopped he collapsed to the floor, his legs refusing to hold him up any longer.

“Jay? Baby, you okay?” Jensen sounded worried, his hands stroking Jared’s wet hair out of his eyes.

“I am so much better than okay…” He grinned lazily up at Jensen who was now standing over him, his dick still rock hard, and so pretty. “That was…seriously, the best fucking orgasm ever. You wanna come on my face?”

Jared closed his eyes and dropped his mouth open as his boyfriend quickly started stripping his cock. It didn’t take long until hot splashes of spunk were dripping onto his lips, and Jensen was slumped down beside him.

 “Jen, do you think any of the colleges we applied for have bathrooms like this?”

                                                                                 

**(I wanna sex you up)**

Jared’s parents were in Hawaii for a week, and Jensen was keeping him company. Initially Jared had pouted and whined that he should be allowed to go too, but once he’d worked out that he’d get to play house with his boyfriend instead, he’d quickly let it go. Who needed a tropical island when they had Jensen Ackles?

“Hey you!” Jared opened the front door for Jensen, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “How was school?”

“Argh! It sucked. Seriously Jay, tell me why I need to get into college again? It’s like all of the teachers have suddenly been invaded by evil aliens’ intent on ruining my life.”

“That bad, huh?” Jared knew exactly what Jensen was going through. All of his teachers were piling on the work as well.

“Yup, really that bad.” Jensen flopped on to the couch and kicked off his shoes. “How was your day, babe?”

“It’s Friday, so you know, I had the afternoon off with my double study hall, but our teachers are going a little crazy too.” He stood in front of Jensen for a moment before sitting down and straddling his lap. “Still, it’s officially the weekend now and I can think of way better things to talk about, and to distract you with.”

“Hmm…such as?” Jensen’s soft lips brushed over his jaw, causing Jared to moan quietly.

”Well, um my folks aren’t due back until Sunday, and we’ve both got tomorrow off work, so I was thinking maybe we could um…” Jared trailed off as Jensen latched on to his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

“What Jay?” Jensen grinned wickedly at him and waggled his eyebrows.

Jared blushed. They had talked about sex a lot, and they’d already done so many things together. It was just that Jared really wanted to sleep with Jensen, and he didn’t know quite how to say he was ready for it.

“Doyoumaybewannahavesextonight?” He decided blurting it out was his best bet.

Jensen’s suggestive smirk faded from his face, replaced by a beautiful smile that had Jared’s heart beating faster.

“Yeah, yes Jay. I really do…”

***

Jensen was lying naked on Jared’s bed, his body relaxed after his boyfriend had given him a massage using some olive oil he’d stolen from the kitchen. The only light in the room came from some candles Jared had lit earlier. This was it. After 4 months together, a few embarrassing, fumbling attempts at intimacy, and several mind-blowing orgasms, they were actually going to have sex.

It had been a few weeks since they’d last talked about who might bottom and Jensen was a little nervous. He figured most people just assumed that he would because he was slightly smaller than his boyfriend. But the truth was that neither of them really had a preference, from what they could tell anyway. The few times they’d watched porn together Jensen had gotten hard imagining himself in both roles, and Jared had said he felt the same way.

“Jen?” Jared’s quiet voice broke through his thoughts. “How do we do this? I want to try both…”

Jensen laughed softly, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere that had settled over the room. “I wanna try both too, but um, how ‘bout you top first? I want you in me…” Once it was out there, Jensen was surprised at how right it felt to be offering himself to Jared first.

“Okay, I wanna face you but maybe while I get you ready you should turn on over?” Jared sounded scared, like he was worried he’d hurt him. Hearing Jared’s concern, Jensen wanted to grab him tight and never let go. He really was perfect.

“Babe, come here a minute?” He took Jared’s hand, tugging gently at the other boy until he was resting flush against him. “It’ll be fine you…it’s probably going to hurt a bit but I know you’ll look after me.”  
Jared still didn’t look convinced so Jensen pulled him into a deep kiss, fucking his tongue into Jared’s mouth and rolling them so that he was straddling his boyfriend’s body. He rocked back on his heels; the feeling of Jared’s half hard cock nudging at his ass causing them both to moan.

“God, Jen, where’s the lube? Want you…now.” Jensen continued rolling his lower body against Jared’s now rock hard erection. His own cock was spilling pre-cum and he thought he wouldn’t last long once Jared was inside him.

‘I put it under the…the pillow while you were…in the kitchen.”

Next thing Jensen knew he was on his back, his right leg hooked over Jared’s shoulder, his left splayed wide across the bed. Jared was gently rubbing two slender wet fingers back and forth across his hole, tapping out an unknown beat every so often before pressing in and pulling back out. He carried on like that for several minutes, and Jensen felt himself beginning to loosen up.

“More…Jared. Want more.” He huffed, pushing his ass down onto Jared’s hand and forcing a third finger inside. “ _Oh god!”_

Jared continued to finger him open, scissoring his fingers wider with each inward thrust. Jensen had had enough though.

“Jay, please… feels so good…”

“Okay, I got ya.” He heard Jared reach for the lube, squeezing more into his hand to slick up his cock.

“Shit” Jensen gasped as Jared pressed the head of his dick past the first tight ring of muscle. “Don’t move…just gimme…gimme a sec, Jay.” Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared’s arms trembling as he held himself still.

He lifted his hips experimentally as the pain lessened, the movement causing Jared to sink further into him.

“Fuck Jen. I gotta…” Jensen rolled his body showing Jared it was okay to start moving. He raised his head, pulling Jared’s mouth down to meet his just as his boyfriend started to slowly fuck into him. Jared’s cock felt amazing, pressing against his prostate with every thrust, and Jensen felt his orgasm building behind his eyes. He worked his hands between their bodies wanting to feel where Jared’s dick was stretching him wide. He rubbed his fingers gently against his puffy hole, the action making Jared’s hip stutter erratically as his boyfriend started come.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen clenched his ass tight, locking down on Jared’s cock as it shot hot come deep inside him. He quickly wrapped his right hand firmly around the base of his erection in an effort to stop his own threatening orgasm. Out of nowhere he decided he wanted to top Jared with other boy’s come leaking from his hole, and he wondered when it was during the last twenty minutes that he’d found the time to get so kinky.

***

“I love you”, Jared whispered against Jensen’s chest. He felt so close to his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait to experience the sensation of Jensen filling him up. He carefully lowered Jensen’s legs from his shoulders, pulling out and instantly missing the heat that had clamped around him.

As Jared moved to lie beside Jensen, the fog of his orgasm lifted and he noticed that the other boy hadn’t come as well. “Jen, you’re still hard?” Jared felt his heart drop into his stomach, devastated that he hadn’t been with it enough to take care of his lover. He was also wracked with guilt that Jensen hadn’t enjoyed bottoming.

“I love you too, so much Jay, and I loved having you inside me…it was so hot. But I, um, kind of stopped myself coming.” Jensen stroked a hand across Jared’s tummy, dipping an index finger into his bellybutton.

“Why would you do that Jen?” Jared was confused.

“Um, while you were, you know, I decided that I really wanted to make love to you with your come still hot inside me.”

“Huh! That’s um…wow. That’s kind of really fucking sexy, Jen. Jesus. How did I not know you were that kinky?” Jared shivered, all feelings of guilt seeping from his body at the mental image of being fucked while his come leaked from Jensen’s ass.

“I didn’t even know I was this kinky…” Jensen sounded embarrassed.

“So, does come stay warm long enough for you to get inside me?” Jared poked his boyfriend in the arm.

“Mmm, fuck I hope so.” Jared watched Jensen fumble for the bottle of lube and generously cover his fingers with liquid. “Hands and knees, baby?”

“Okay Jen, but just to get me ready, right?” Jared wanted to see Jensen’s eyes as he fell apart over him.

“Yeah Jay, just for a minute”, Jared rolled stomach and lifted his ass high into the air. He felt Jensen spread his cheeks and lick over his hole, big long swipes of tongue wetting him thoroughly before two fingers penetrated him.

“Hnnng”, Jared grunted incoherently, loving the way Jensen stroked him. He whimpered at the loss of sensation but that quickly changed to a whine of pain as Jensen flipped him back over and slid into him.

“So tight baby, you need me to stop?” Jared nodded his head, the burn of being entered sharp through his lower body. He felt Jensen massage his balls, using the touch as a distraction from the discomfort in his ass. After a few minutes it worked, the pain fading enough for Jensen to work himself balls-deep into Jared.

“Oh god, Jared I’m not gonna last long. You’re so tight…so hot around me. Feels incredible…” Jensen babbled as he moved, and Jared lost himself in the sounds coming from his boyfriend. He stroked his own cock, which was making a valiant attempt to get hard, but he knew from the way Jensen’s hips started to falter that he wouldn’t have time to come again.

Jared rocked back to meet Jensen mid-thrust, and it only took a few more moments for Jensen to start coming, spunk exploding into Jared. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, wanting to hold him close as he rode out his orgasm.

 “So…” Jensen panted hard, his cock falling from Jared’s body as he sprawled beside him on the bed. “That was fucking…awesome. We really have to do that again…soon.”

“Mmm…” Jared agreed, feeling fucked out and more than a little bit overwhelmed. It wasn’t every day he lost his virginity. _Twice_. “We could always Rock-Paper-Scissors for who tops and who bottoms…”  
  
“Or we could just take turnabout, like tonight?” Jensen ghosted soft fingers up Jared’s side.

“How bout we wrestle for it?” Jared flopped on top of Jensen and nipped at his chin.

“Whatever, Sasquatch! I’m man enough to admit that you’d beat me every time based solely on your giganticness.” Jensen laughed brightly.

“Jen, you know I’d always let you win.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pressed it over his heart. “Besides, we’re still teenagers so you know we might as well just plan to do it twice each time…that way neither of us ever has to miss out."

 

**The End.**

  



End file.
